


Never Seen Anything (Quite Like You)

by allhailthenerdmage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhailthenerdmage/pseuds/allhailthenerdmage





	Never Seen Anything (Quite Like You)

_I've seen you in jeans with no makeup on_

 

Adam hummed as he danced around the kitchen, careful not to make to much noise. He smiled at the finished stack of pancakes that sat on the table, proud of his work. He was completely oblivious to his boyfriend standing in the doorway to the kitchen, watching the smaller man dance. The blond had no shirt on and wore an old pair of jeans, his hair still mussed up from sleep. Michael slipped behind Adam silently and wrapped his arms around his waist, "Morning."

"Mornin," Adam replied with a smile. "Love you," Michael said as he ran his hands through Adam's hair. "Love you too," Adam relaxed into the touch with a low laugh.

 

_And I've stood there in awe as your date to the prom_

 

Michael stared at the smaller man with an awestruck smile, Adam shrugged and adjusted his tux. "I look so weird, right?" He shook his head lightly and messed with his tie again. Michael smiled again and shook his head, he pulled Adam into a hug.

"You look amazing."

 

  _I'm blessed as a man to have seen you in white_

 

Adam was almost unrecognizable, wild hair tamed with gel, a white tuxedo and a huge smile that was making Michael's heart swell with happiness. His smile got wider as two words escaped the blond man's lips, "I do." Adam's eyes sparkled and he grasped Michael's hands tightly. 

"I do," Michael's smile hurt his cheeks as he pulled Adam close.

 

_But I've never seen anything quite like you tonight_

 

Adam cradled their adopted son to his chest, humming softly to calm him. This was Michael's favorite memory of Adam, his hair was mussed up from sleep, his eyes filled with love for he small boy. It didn't matter that he was dressed in a baggy shirt and pajama pants, with the smile that split his lips he was the most beautiful thing that Michael could remember seeing. He rested his head on Adam's shoulder and smiled at their son, "I love you." He said, half talking to Adam and half to their son.

"Love you too," Adam whispered. The boy let out a sleepy laugh and settled down as the husbands set him down in his crib.

 


End file.
